My Little Pony La Esperanza Oscura
by Spero Tenebris
Summary: Antes de empezar el fic aviso que la mayoría de los personajes y lugares que aparecen y se mencionan en este fic no son míos y le pertenecen a hasbro. Un pony nuevo llega a Equestria con la intención de empezar una nueva vida para poder vivir en paz después de haber escapado de su región pero lo que no sabe es que hay un pony que lo busca para que vuelva y no se detendrá por nada.


Es un bello día en ponyville el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y los ponys juegan y se divierten sin preocupaciones.

Twilight: Rápido Spike tenemos que llegar a la estación de tren antes de las 3:00 de la tarde.

Spike: Aun no entiendo porque la princesa Celestia quiere que le mostremos el pueblo a ese nuevo pony. Por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?

Twilight: Ay no tengo idea la princesa Celestia no me dijo su nombre, lo único que me dijo es que recogiéramos a un pony que llegaría hoy por la tarde para mostrarle el pueblo.

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo pony aparece.

El ataque de los lobos de bosque.

Twilight y Spike corren hacia la estación del tren para recibir al nuevo pony que llegara al pueblo, finalmente después de tanto correr llegan a la estación pero el tren aun no ha llegado.

Spike: Oye ¿para qué trajiste esa canasta con comida Twilight?

Twilight: La princesa celestia me dijo que trajera algo de comida para el nuevo pony que vendría, dijo que lo más probable es que el tendría mucha hambre y….

Antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar de hablar Spike la interrumpe diciéndole que ay viene el tren. El tren por fin llega y los pasajeros empiezan a bajar Twilight mira a todos los pasajeros tratando de hallar al pony nuevo que celestia le pidió recibir.

Twilight: ¿Que pony crees que sea Spike?

Spike: No lose recuerda que la princesa Celestia no te dijo su nombre ni como es.

Dejan de bajar los pasajeros.

Twilight: Parece que son todos.

De pronto antes de que el tren se marche un ultimo pony baja del tren, es un pony del mismo tamaño de Twilight pero tiene puesta una capucha que cubre todo su cuerpo y tiene puesto el gorro que no deja ver su cara, el pony mira a su alrededor y voltea hacia donde esta Twilight, se le acerca y le pregunta con una voz algo fuerte.

Pony: Disculpa ¿tú eres Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight: Ammm si ¿tú eres el nuevo pony que la princesa Celestia me pidió que recibiera?

Pony: Así es pero primero lo primero.

Dice el Pony mientras mira hacia la canasta con comida que tiene Twilight.

Pony: ¿Tienes comida en esa canasta verdad?

Twilight: Si la princesa celestia me dijo que te trajera algo de comer así que puedes comer, no savia que traerte así que hice algunos sándwiches de heno, adelante come los que quieras.

El pony le arrebata rápidamente la canasta con comida a Twilight y procede a sentarse en la orilla de la estación comiéndose todos los sándwiches que había.

Pony: ¿Son todos los Sándwiches que hiciste?

Twilight: Así es ¿vaya parece que tenias mucha hambre e?

El pony se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a Twilight le da la canasta y seguido las gracias.

Pony: Bueno será mejor que me enseñes el pueblo, por cierto ¿Quién es ese dragoncito que está contigo?

Twilight: El es mi compañero Spike.

Spike: Hola.

Dice Spike con una mirada sonriente.

Pony: Que onda.

Twilight: Por cierto la princesa Celestia no me dijo tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pony: Increíble que la princesa Celestia no te allá dicho mi nombre, eso es algo imperdonable.

Dice el pony en voz alta y al parecer algo enojado.

Spike: ¿Y porque dices eso?

Pony: Es algo imperdonable y difícil de creer que la princesa Celestia no les haya dicho mi nombre, digo por favor de donde vengo cualquier pony conoce mi nombre.

De pronto Twilight lo interrumpe.

Twilight: ¿Vas a decirnos tu nombre o no?

Pony: Esta bien escucha con atención, mi nombre es…

De pronto el Pony deja de hablar.

Twilight: ¿Que pasa no ibas a decirnos tu nombre? ¿Porque te detienes?

El pony sale corriendo hacia el pueblo y Twilight y Spike lo siguen por todo el pueblo hasta que el pony se detiene afuera de Sugar Cube Corner.

Twilight: ¿Porque sales corriendo de esa manera?

Le pregunta Twilight un poco cansada por correr.

El pony solo se queda parado enfrente de Sugar Cube Corner sin decir nada.

Spike: ¿Oye te pasa algo?

Pony: Así que de aquí viene ese delicioso olor.

Twilight: Snif, Snif, si huele delicioso, pero ¿cómo lograste oler eso desde la estación del tren?

El pony solo se queda cayado aparentemente mirando hacia Sugar Cube Corner, de pronto se escucha un ruido algo raro.

Pony: Me muero de hambre.

Spike: Pero si te comiste todos los Sándwiches que Twilight te izo.

Pony: Igual tengo hambre, además huele delicioso.

Twilight: Si quieres te puedo invitar a comer, adelante entremos.

De un momento para otro el Pony ya avía entrado tan solo al escuchar decir a Twilight si quieres te puedo invitar a comer.

Twilight y Spike entran y ven al Pony devorando toda la comida que hay.

Twilight: Oye espera no te comas todo lo que hay.

El pony voltea a mírala y Twilight queda algo sorprendida por el rostro del pony el cual era algo extraño su piel era de un color negro pero menos fuerte, el color de sus ojos no era algo normal de ver ya que la parte de color blanco que rodea la iris era de color amarillo, parecía que tenia colmillos, unas rayas de color rojo alrededor de su cuello y probablemente también en su cuerpo y una melena de color rojo oscuro y negro, y su pupila e iris eran de color rojo y rojo oscuro.

Twilight quedo sorprendida al ver la apariencia de ese pony, voltea a mirar alrededor y observa que los demás ponys que estaban en ese lugar parecían algo asustados por como lucia ese pony.

Sr. Cake: ¿Quién es ese pony se está comiendo todo lo que hay? y además no es normal su apariencia.

Dice algo asustado. Twilight se acerca al pony y le dice con una voz amable pero aun sorprendida por la apariencia que tenía.

Twilight: Oye podrías dejar de comerte todo lo que hay, estás haciendo un desorden aquí.

El pony deja de comer y mira a su alrededor observando todo lo que ha hecho y se ríe un poco.

Pony: Lo siento parece que tenía tanta hambre que no me fije en lo que hacía.

El pony vuelve a reírse un poco. El Sr. Cake se acerca a Twilight y le pregunta un poco asustado por la apariencia del Pony.

Sr. Cake: ¿Twilight tú lo conoces?

Twilight: Algo así, no se preocupe Sr. Cake estoy segura de que es un buen Pony de lo contrario la princesa Celestia no me hubiera pedido recibirlo en Ponyville.

Sr. Cake: ¿En serio la princesa Celestia te pidió que recibieras a este pony?

Spike: Así es.

Sr. Cake: Bueno entonces creo que no hay problema, pero lo estaré vigilando mientras esté aquí.

Twilight: Esta bien Sr. Cake.

Twilight toma al Pony de la pata izquierda y lo lleva a una mesa para que se siente y pueda comer como se debe.

Twilight: Adelante ordena todo lo que quieras comer yo invito.

Spike: Oye Twilight yo también puedo ordenar algo por favor.

Le pregunta Spike con una mirada tierna para tratar de convencerla.

Twilight: Si tú también puedes ordenar algo para comer Spike.

Spike: Esta bien oiga Sr. Cake quiero unas cuantas galletas de chocolate por favor.

Sr. Cake: En un momento van.

Pony: Yo quiero dos pasteles, 3 docenas de galletas, una docena de muffins y una malteada de fresa.

Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron un poco sorprendidos al escuchar todo lo que el pony ordeno para comer.

Twilight: ¿Estás seguro de que te vas a comer todo eso?

Pony: Por supuesto.

El Sr. Cake llega con las galletas de Spike y todo lo demás que ordeno el pony.

Sr. Cake: Aquí esta lo que pidieron.

Twilight: ¿Y dónde está la Sra. Cake?

Sr. Cake: Fue a comprar algunos ingredientes para un nuevo pastel que haremos, bueno los dejo para que coman.

El pony empieza a comer todo lo que ordeno rápidamente empezando por los pasteles, en ese momento entran Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash quienes miran hacia donde esta Twilight, Spike y aquel pony.

Pinkie: Mira Rainbow allí esta Twilight y Spike.

Rainbow: Si pero ¿quién es ese pony con el que están?

Pinkie: No lo sé vamos a ver.

Pinkie y Rainbow se acercan a la mesa donde están Twilight, Spike y aquel pony.

Pinkie: Hola Twilight, hola spike.

Rainbow: Hola.

Twilight: Hola chicas.

Pinkie: ¿Quién es ese pony con el que estas?

En ese momento el pony voltea hacia donde están ellas detrás de él y las mira durante unos segundos para después seguir comiendo. Pinkie y Rainbow quedan algo sorprendidas y asustadas por la apariencia del pony. Rainbow le pregunta a Twilight algo sorprendida.

Rainbow: ¿Twilight quien es ese pony tan extraño?

Twilight: Es un nuevo pony que llego la princesa Celestia me pidió que lo recibiera para mostrarle el pueblo.

Pinkie: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Twilight: No lo sé aun no me ha dicho su nombre oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pony trata de responderle pero no se le entiende nada ya que tiene la boca llena de galletas.

Rainbow: ¿Qué?

Pony: Dije que me llamo….

Twilight: Quieres dejar de comer un momento y decirnos tu nombre.

El pony se traga de golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca.

Pony: Esta bien mi nombre es Spero Tenebris.

Twilight: Spero Tenebris es un nombre algo extraño.

Pinkie: ¿Tú no eres de por aquí cierto?

Spero: Aja vengo de una región que está muy lejos de equestria.

Spike: Eso explica un poco tu aspecto.

Spero: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spikie: Lo que pasa es que no suele haber ponys con una apariencia como la tuya en equestria.

Spero: A eso explica porque todos se me quedan mirando de esa forma, no importa ya estoy acostumbrado, después de todo de donde vengo tampoco están acostumbrados a ver ponys como yo.

Spero termina de comer todo lo que pidió y deja salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Spero: Aaaaa eso estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por invitarme a comer Twilight.

Twilight: De nada.

Spero: Bueno que tal si me muestras el pueblo.

Twilight: Claro vamos.

Spike: Espérenme.

Pinkie: Oye Twilight ¿nosotras también podemos ir?

Rainbow: Si además no me da confianza ese pony como para dejarlos solos a ti y a Spike con él.

Spero: Eso me ofende.

Dice mientras sonríe.

Twilight: Claro no tengo ningún problema con que nos acompañen.

Pinkie: Bien entonces en marcha.

Twilight, Spike, Rainbow y Pikie le muestran todo el pueblo a Spero, pero después de un rato se empieza a escuchar un ruido.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es eso que se escucha?

Spero: Lo siento creo que soy yo parece que me volvió a dar hambre.

Dice mientras se ríe un poco.

Spike: Pero acabas de comer demasiado en Sugar Cube Corner.

Spero: Si pero yo como demasiado ¿no hay un lugar por aquí donde pueda comer algo?

Pinkie: Por ahí hay un restaurante.

Spero: Perfecto. Oye Twilight disculpa que te moleste pero ¿podrías invitarme a comer de nuevo? es que me quede sin dinero cuando compre comida en Canterlot antes de subirme al tren.

Le dice a Twilight con una sonrisa en su cara.

Twilight: Claro no hay problema.

Todos van al restaurante y Spero pide unos cuantos Sándwiches de heno para comer, pero nota que todos alrededor se le quedan mirando y están susurrando cosas sobre él.

Spero: Vaya realmente no acostumbran ver ponys como yo por aquí e.

Twilight: Así es, lo siento si todos se te quedan mirando y te incomodan.

Spero: No hay problema como dije antes ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren de esa forma.

Pinkie: ¿Oye de dónde eres?

Spero: Ya te dije que soy de una región que está muy lejos de Equestria.

Pinkie: Si pero como se llama esa región.

Spero: La región de la que vengo se llama Sinister.

Twilight: Que raro nombre.

Rainbow: ¿Y a que viniste a Equestria?

Spero: Vine a Equestria para comenzar una nueva vida y tratar de poder vivir en paz.

Dice mientras sonríe y mira hacia el cielo.

Spike: ¿Y porque decidiste venir a ponyville?

Spero: La verdad la princesa Celestia me recomendó ponyville para vivir.

Twilight: Oye antes dijiste que era increíble que la princesa celestia no me haya dicho tu nombre ¿me puedes decir porque?

Spero: Fácil porque de donde vengo todos me conocen.

Rainbow. ¿Qué acaso eres famoso en tu región?

Spero: Pues se puede decir que sí.

Spike: ¿Y qué hiciste para ser famoso?

Spero: Una tontería que me izo perder varios años de mi vida.

Dice Spero un poco desanimado.

Spero: Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Twiight: Oh está bien no hay ningún problema.

Spero termina de comer y le vuelve a dar las gracias a Twilight.

Spero: Que delicioso estuvo eso.

Pinkie: Bueno me tengo que ir ya casi anochece adiós Twilight, adiós Spike, adiós Spero.

Rainbow: Yo igual tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para quitar las nubes del cielo adiós hasta mañana.

Twilight: Adiós chicas, bueno creo que yo también me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana Spero.

Spike: Adiós Spero.

Spero: Hasta mañana.

Antes de que Twilight se vaya voltea y ve a Spero que se dirige hacia un árbol y se sienta allí, Twilight un poco preocupada se le acerca y le pregunta.

Twilight: Oye ¿no tienes un lugar para pasar la noche cierto?

Spero: No, no tengo, gaste todo mi dinero comprando comida en Canterlot antes de subir al tren y no puedo pagar un lugar en donde pueda quedarme.

Twilight: Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa en lo que consigues un lugar para vivir.

Spero: No lose no le tengo confianza a nadie, ni siquiera a ti y eso que has sido muy amable conmigo.

Twilight: Vamos puedes confiar en mí.

Spero: Esta bien.

Así Spero acepta y se dirigen hacia el castillo de Twilight.

Spero: Vaya vives en un castillo, impresionante.

Spike: ¿Que acaso no lo savias Twilight es una princesa?

Spero: No lo savia.

Twilight: Adelante entremos.

Spero entra y queda un poco sorprendido al ver el tamaño de ese castillo.

Spero: Es grande.

Twilight: Sígueme por aquí está la habitación donde dormirás.

Pero cuando Twilight voltea a ver a Spero este ya no estaba.

Twilight: ¿Dónde está?

Spike: No lose parece que se fue.

Twilight: La puerta está cerrada, debe estar aquí adentro vamos a buscarlos.

Twilight y Spike buscan por todos lados a Spero hasta que lo encuentran leyendo un libro sobre ciencia.

Twilight: Oye porque te desapareces así.

Spero: Lo siento estaba paseando y mire este libro sobre ciencia y decidí leerlo.

Twilight: ¿Te gusta la ciencia?

Spero: Un poco.

Spike: Yo ya me largo a dormir hasta mañana.

Spero: ¿No tienes más libros sobre ciencia?

Twilight: Si espera un poco y te traeré unos cuantos.

Después de un rato Twilight llega con varios libros sobre ciencia.

Twilight: Aquí hay unos pocos para que leas.

Spero: Vaya son muchos libros sobre ciencia.

Twilight: Lo siento si son muchos.

Spero: No hay problema creo que los leeré todos.

Twilight: ¿enserio?

Spero: Si, me gusta leer sobre ciencia.

Twilight: Pues suerte leyéndolos, yo iré a dormir ya sabes dónde está tu habitación para que descanses cuando termines buenas noches.

Spero: Buenas noches.

Pasa toda la noche y por fin amanece, Twilight se levanta y se dirige hacia la habitación que le había ofrecido a Spero para dormir pero observa que él no está allí.

Twilight: Tal vez ya se levanto.

Twilight se dirige hacia donde dejo a Spero ayer y lo ve allí leyendo.

Twilight: ¿Parece que te levantaste temprano para seguir leyendo e?

Spero: No dormí en toda la noche.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te la pasaste despierto toda la noche leyendo?

Spero: Si pero ya acabe.

Twilight: ¿Bueno y qué tal?

Spero: Todo lo que había en esos libros ya lo savia.

Twilight: ¿Entonces porque los leíste?

Spero: No tiene nada de malo repasar lo que ya se.

Twilight: Bueno tienes razón oye iré a desayunar con mis amigas ¿quieres venir?

Spero: ¿Estás segura de que quieres que vaya?

Twilight: Si, además así conocerás a más ponys.

Spero: Esta bien ¿pero y Spike?

Twilight: El está dormido, lo dejare dormir bueno vayamos.

Spero: Esta bien.

Spero se vuelve a poner el gorro de su capucha haciendo que su cara no pueda verse. Twilight y Spero salen del castillo hacia el restaurante del día de ayer para almorzar con las amigas de Twilight.

Pinkie: Me pregunto a qué hora llegara Twilight.

Rainbow: Tal vez siga dormida.

Applejack: Bueno si no llega tendremos que almorzar sin ella.

Rarity: Miren ay viene pero ¿quién es ese pony que está a su lado?

Rainbow: De seguro es el pony nuevo que llego ayer.

Fluttershy: ¿Pony nuevo?

Rainbow: Así es la princesa Celestia le pidió a Twilight que le enseñara el pueblo a ese pony.

Ratity: ¿Y cómo es ese pony? ¿Es lindo?

Rainbow: No sabría decirte.

Twilight: Hola chicas lamento el retraso.

Todas: Hola Twilight.

Spero: Hola.

Applejack: ¿Quién es ese pony Twilight?

Twilight: A él es Spero Tenebris es nuevo en el pueblo llego aquí ayer por la tarde.

Rarity: Qué raro nombre ¿oye porque no te quitas ese gorro para que podamos ver tu rostro?

Spero: ¿Estás segura?

Rarity: Por supuesto quiero ver tu rostro para saber que tan lindo eres.

Spero: Esta bien pero tú lo pediste.

Spero se quita el gorro y muestra su rosto las ponys quienes quedan algo sorprendidas al ver su apariencia.

Spero: Y bien ahora dime que tan lindo soy.

Le dice con una voz que hace parecer que se está burlando de ella.

Rarity: A, bueno, e pues eres, e.

Rarity no sabe que decir por la apariencia que tiene Spero.

Spero: Y bien, habla no te quedes cayada.

Rarity: Mmmm pues eres algo lindo.

Spero: No me importa y como se llaman ustedes.

Applejack: Eeee mucho gusto me llamo Applejack.

Rarity: Mmmmm yo soy Rarity.

Spero: Okey y tú cómo te llamas.

Le pregunta a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Me llamo Fluttershy.

Le dice con una voz muy baja que casi no se alcanza a escuchar.

Spero: Así que Fluttershy mucho gusto en conocerlas.

Twilight: ¿Lograste escuchar lo que dijo?

Spero: Si después de todo tengo un muy buen oído al igual que un gran olfato, pero ya basta de hablar tengo hambre.

Rainbow: ¿Tienes dinero para pagar tu comida cierto?

Spero se queda cayado se da la vuelta y se va lentamente.

Applejack: ¿Oye a dónde vas?

Spero: No tengo dinero para pagar lo que me coma así que mejor me voy.

Twilight: No importa yo invito.

Spero rápidamente se sienta en una mesa y lee el menú para ordenar lo que comerá.

Twilight: Y ustedes que pedirán chicas.

Fluttershy: Nosotras ya ordenamos pero aun no nos han traído nuestra comida.

Twilight: Ya veo, entonces ordenare un sándwich de margaritas y tú que ordenaras Spero.

Spero: Yo quiero 6 hamburguesas, 8 sándwiches de heno y 2 manzanas.

Rarity: ¿Estás seguro de que te comerás todo eso?

Spero: Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Después de un rato el mesero del restaurante llega con toda la comida que pidieron.

Applejack: Ya era hora me muero de hambre.

Todas las ponys se ponen a comer lo que ordenaron y Spero sin dudarlo llena su boca con todas las hamburguesas que puede.

Pinkie: Oye no tienes que comer tan rápido sabes.

Spero: Así me gusta comer.

Twilight: ¿Oye Spero te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Spero: Adelante.

Twilight: ¿Cómo conoces a la princesa Celestia?

Spero: Es algo difícil de explicar solo te diré que se podría decir que soy su hijo.

Fluttershy: ¿Eres el hijo de la princesa Celestia?

Rarity: No savia que la princesa Celestia tenía un hijo.

Twilight: Ni yo.

Spero: Pues no exactamente.

Applejack: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spero: Como dije es algo difícil de explicar solo te diré que soy su hijo adoptivo.

Fluttershy: ¿Adoptivo?

Spero: Si.

Twilight: ¿Pero cómo te adopto?

Spero: Ya dije que es algo difícil de explicar además es una historia muy larga.

Pinkie: No importa qué tal si nos cuentas.

Spero solo se queda cayado mirando hacia el pueblo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué pasa porque te quedas cayado de repente?

Spero: Algo sucede por allá.

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres que está pasando?

Spero: No lose pero sea lo que sea se aproxima, no importa sabremos lo que es cuando llegue en unos momentos.

Rarity: No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

En esos momentos se empiezan a escuchar gritos de varios ponys y animales que están corriendo sin control.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Spero: Parece que ya está aquí.

Apple Bloom pasa corriendo por enfrente de ellos y Applejack la detiene rápidamente.

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom porque todos están corriendo de esa manera?

Apple Bloom: Son lobos de bosque vienen hacia aquí y son demasiados.

Applejack: Lobos de bosque pero que es lo que están haciendo aquí en ponyville.

Apple Bloom: No lose pero se aproximan y son demasiados.

Twilight: Sera mejor que te refugies no te preocupes nosotras nos encargamos.

Rarity: (Preocupada) ¿Donde está Sweetie Belle?

Rainbow: ¿Y Scootaloo?

Apple Bloom: Creo que no se, estaban conmigo hace un segundo pero ya no.

Spero: Lo más probable es que sigan allá atrás con los lobos.

Dice Spero mientras se come tranquilamente un Sándwich como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Pinkie: Miren ay vienen.

Todas voltean a ver pero se topan con la sorpresa de que detrás de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hay una gran cantidad de lobos de bosque siguiéndolas se podría decir que son más de 40 y están invadiendo todo el pueblo.

Rainbow: ¿Pero de donde salieron todos esos lobos de bosque?

Twilight: No lose pero tenemos que ayudar a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo y ahuyentar a todos esos lobos del pueblo vamos chicas. Todas siguen a Twilight para ayudar a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo.

Applejack: Quédate aquí Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Pero quiero ayudar hermana.

Applejack: No, es demasiado peligroso para ti quédate aquí, Spero por favor cuida a mi hermana.

Spero: No hay problema.

Dice mientras sigue comiendo tranquilamente como si nada.

Apple Bloom: Pero…

Spero: Sera mejo que le hagas caso a tu hermana si vas lo único que harías seria estorbar mejor ven y comete un sándwich de heno como yo.

Apple Bloom se queda preocupada mirando a las chicas que van hacia donde están los lobos.

Rainbow: ¿Cual es el plan Twilight?

Twilight: Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacar a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo de ahí.

Rainbow: Entendido de eso me encargo yo las sacare rápidamente de ahí sin ningún problema y después pelearemos contra esos lobos.

Twilight: Pero ten cuidado.

Rainbow Dash rápidamente se dirige hacia donde están Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo para sacarlas de ahí.

Scootaloo: Corre más rápido Sweetie Belle o nos alcanzaran.

Sweetie Belle: Ya no puedo más.

Scootaloo: Mira es Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash llega hacia donde están ellas.

Rainbow: Rápido súbanse a mi lomo.

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien.

Pero antes de que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo pudieran subirse al lomo de Rainbow Dash un lobo de bosque las alcanza y ataca a Rainbow Dash sin que ella se diera cuenta y aparentemente la deja herida de una pata.

Rainbow: (Gritando) Aaaaaa mi pata me duele.

El lobo de bosque se le acerca y está dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo pero Twilight y las demás llegan para ayudarla, Twilight lanza un rayo con su cuerno y hace pedazos al lobo.

Twilight: (Preocupada) ¿Estás bien Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: No mi pata me duele mucho.

Applejack: Debiste haber tenido más cuidado.

Rainbow: Yo como iba a saber que me tomarían por sorpresa.

Fluttershy: No es momento de discutir entre nosotras miren los lobos se están acercando muy rápido.

Rarity: Es cierto Sweetie Belle quédate aquí y cuida a Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie: Si tu también Scootaloo.

Rainbow: ¡Que! Yo no necesito que me cuiden aun puedo volar.

Fluttershy: En ese caso lleva a las ponys a un lugar seguro y rápido.

Rainbow: Esta bien vamos.

Sweetie Belle: Si, ten mucho cuidado Rarity.

Rarity: No te preocupes por mí, ahora váyanse rápido.

Pero antes de que se fueran el lobo de bosque que Twilight había derrotado hace un rato vuelve a reconstruirse y esta justo detrás de ellas.

Scootaloo: Aaaaaa.

Pinkie: ¿Que otra vez tu?

Todas las ponys se voltean hacia el lobo que estaba detrás de ellas y lo atacan con todo lo que tienen volviendo a destruirlo. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que los otros lobos ya avían llegado hacia donde estaban ellas y las habían rodeado.

Fluttershy: ¿Ay y ahora que hacemos Twilight?

Twilight: No nos queda de otra más que pelear.

Pero antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo los lobos las atacan empezando por Twilight a quien muerden en la pata.

Twilight: (Gritando) Aaaaa suéltame.

Applejack: Déjala en paz.

Applejack le da una patada al lobo apartándolo de Twilight pero un lobo la ataca y la derriba impidiendo que se mueva.

Pinkie: Oh no Applejack.

Pinkie al distraerse también es atacada y los lobos la sujetan para que no se pueda mover.

Pinkie: (Gritando) Aaaa suéltenme.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, rayos tengo que hacer algo pero mi pata me duele mucho.

Apple Bloom: Ay no, tengo que ir a ayudarlas.

Spero: As lo que quieras yo prefiero quedarme aquí y seguir comiendo lo que ordene.

Apple Bloom sale corriendo hacia donde están ellas para ayudarlas de pronto se escucha un grito, es de Fluttershy.

Twilight: Fluttershy, Rarity, ay no todas están rodeadas.

En el momento en que Twilight voltea a verlas los lobos la derriban, le impiden moverse y sujetan su cuerno haciendo que apunte hacia un solo lado para que así no pueda hacer nada.

Twilight: Aaaa no puedo moverme.

Apple Bloom: Déjenlas en paz.

Apple Bloom les lanza una piedra y los lobos la voltean a ver.

Applejack: Pero que haces aquí Apple Bloom te dije que te quedaras con Spero.

Los lobos están dispuestos a atacar a Apple Bloom pero Rainbw Dash se pone enfrente de ella para defenderla junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash: No las van a lastimar.

Rainbow Dash se muestra imponente ante los lobos y está decidida a proteger a las crusaders pero lamentablemente sus esfuerzos son en vano ya que un lobo la golpea en la cara derribándola.

Scootaloo: ¡No Rainbow Dash!

Spero: Vaya parece que tendré que ayudarlas es una lástima porque quería seguir comiendo estos sándwiches oye tu mesero cuida mi comida vuelvo en un momento. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que me apresurare.

Spero Tenebris corre rápidamente hacia donde están Rainbow Dash y las demás para ayudarlas.

Rainbow: Rayos ya no puedo hacer nada.

El lobo que la derribo esta apunto de atacarla tratando de golpearla.

Scootaloo: (Gritando) Noooo Rainbow Dash.

Spero: Rayos parece que tendré que ir más rápido.

Spero se quita la capucha que tenia puesta y corre aun más rápido como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. El lobo está a punto de darle un golpe a Rainbow Dash con sus uñas.

Rainbow: (Cierra los ojos y grita) Aaaaaaaaa.

Twilight: (Gritando) Nooooo.

De pronto se dejan de escuchar los gritos y todas las ponys se quedan viendo sorprendidas hacia donde esta Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: E ¿Qué paso?

Cuando Rainbow Dash voltea a ver qué sucede, se da cuenta que delante de ella esta Spero Tenebris quien detuvo el golpe de aquel lobo con su pata izquierda pero además de eso todas las ponys observaron cómo era sin la capucha puesta aparentemente tenia las mismas rayas rojas que tenía en el cuello también en el cuerpo y era un pony Pegaso con unas grandes alas que cubrían toda su Cutie Mark y su pata delantera derecha estaba totalmente cubierta de una venda color blanco.

Spero: (Sonriendo) ¿Que pasa lobito? Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes.

El lobo ataca pero ahora con su pata derecha tratando de arañarlo pero Spero la detiene, pero esta vez con su pata derecha que estaba completamente cubierta de una venda de color blanco.

Spero: (Sonriendo) Por favor por lo menos intenta hacer algo mejor que eso.

Spero Tenebris

Me burlo de ese lobo mientras sonrió y le doy una patada en su estomago con una de mis patas traseras y logro lanzarlo un par de metros, eso no fue para nada difícil.

De pronto 2 lobos saltan por detrás de mí pero me agacho y logro esquivarlos.

Spero: Mi turno.

Ataco a esos 2 lobos dándoles un golpe rápido a cada uno con mi pata delantera derecha, los lobos se hacen pedazos con gran facilidad.

Spero: ¿Quién sigue?

Les digo mientras volteo hacia donde está la mayoría de ellos detrás de mí, varios lobos me atacan al mismo tiempo pero logro esquivar todos sus golpes muy fácilmente.

Spero: Por favor se que pueden hacerlo mejor.

Rarity: (Gritando) Detrás de ti.

Volteo rápidamente, un lobo estaba a punto de golpearme pero, una estaca sale del suelo atravesando a ese lobo y destrozándolo por completo, sonrió sin preocupación alguna.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero qué sucedió de donde salió eso?

Pinkie: Eso no es normal.

Spero: Parece que tendré que terminar con esto pronto o las cosas podrían dificultarse.

Rápidamente corro hacia donde hay una mayor cantidad de lobos quienes me atacan sin dudarlo pero sigo esquivando sus golpes con gran facilidad.

Spero: (Emocionado) Es hora de la acción.

Golpeo a todos los lobos que veo a mí alrededor destrozándolos de un solo golpe sin ningún problema pero cada vez mas lobos van en mi contra.

Spero: (Pensando) No podre con todos estos lobos si peleo cuerpo a cuerpo, parece que no tengo otra opción tendré que usar eso.

Rapidamente me alejo de todos los lobos que me estaban atacando, estando a una distancia considerable pongo mis patas delanteras firme mentes en el suelo.

Spero: (Gritando) A ver qué les parece esto.

Twilight: ¿Qué está pasando?

Rainbow: ¿Qué es eso?

El suelo donde estoy parado empieza a brillar muy fuertemente de un color azul.

Spero: (Gritando con una sonrisa en su rostro) No quedara ni uno solo de ustedes.

Rápidamente empiezan a surgir demasiadas estacas del suelo atravesando y destrozando a todo lobo de bosque que estuviese en medio.

Sweetie Belle: (Asustada) Tengo miedo.

Sigo haciendo surgir estacas del suelo sin parar hasta que veo que ya no queda ni un solo lobo de bosque en mi camino más que pedazos de lo que fueron, me detengo y desaparezco todas las estacas que saque del suelo.

Spero: (Un poco decepcionado) Vaya fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

Miro hacia donde están las chicas y veo que los lobos que quedan las sujetan y nos las dejan moverse, me acerco lentamente hacia donde ellas están.

Fluttershy: (Llorando) Ayúdanos por favor.

Spero: (Con una cara seria) Sera mejor que las dejen en paz y que se vayan de este pueblo si es que no quieren terminar como todos sus amigos o por lo menos como lo que queda de ellos.

Los lobos me miran al parecer muy enojados pero dejan a las chicas en paz y se alejan de ellas pero, se empiezan a acercar a mí al parecer con el propósito de atacarme.

Spero: ¿Es enserio? Después de que vieron lo que les hice a sus amigos ¿aun quieren pelear conmigo?

Todos los lobos que quedaban me empiezan a rodear y caminan a mí alrededor lentamente.

Spero: (Suelta un suspiro) Está bien si eso es lo que quieren, veamos cuantos lobos son uno, dos, siete vaya son muchos pero no tendré ningún problema, adelante atáquenme.

Los lobos simplemente se me quedan viendo y siguen caminando lentamente a mí alrededor.

Spero: ¿Que no me van a atacar?

Los lobos se detienen y se alejan de mí, y salen corriendo del pueblo muy rápidamente.

Spero: (Decepcionado) Aaaaa yo de verdad quería pelear con ustedes, bueno creo que es mejor así.

Me acerco hacia donde esta Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

Spero: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Apple Bloom: Si gracias a ti.

Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo: Muchas gracias.

Spero: (Sonriéndoles) No hay de que, cuando quieran. Y tu Rainbow Dash ¿te encuentras bien?

Rainbow: Un poco.

Rainbow Dash trata de levantarse para caminar pero no puede está muy adolorida como para caminar.

Pinkie: Oh no Rainbow Dash.

Todas las chicas rápidamente van hacia donde estamos nosotros.

Rarity: (Preocupada) Rainbow Dash necesitas ir a un hospital urgentemente.

Twilight: Rarity tiene razón Rainbow.

Spero: ¿Y qué hay de ti Twilight? Un lobo te mordió en una pata y al parecer es grave estas cojeando.

Applejack: Spero tiene razón tu también necesitas ir a un hospital Twilight.

Spero: Pensándolo bien todas ustedes deben ir al hospital ya que todas fueron atacadas por lobos.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón pero ¿y tú?

Spero: (Algo orgulloso y sonriendo) Yo nunca fui tocado por uno ni una sola vez estoy bien.

Twilight: Spero ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste cuando estabas peleando con todos esos lobos?

Spero: No se a que te refieres, necesitan ir a un hospital, ustedes niñas ayúdenme a llevar a Rainbow y a Twilight.

Pero antes de que nos fuéramos, todos los lobos de bosque se empiezan a reconstruir.

Spero: (Gritando) ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! No puede ser.

Todos los lobos se reconstruyen y me miran fijamente solo a mí con una mirada furiosa.

Spero: (Riéndose) Por alguna razón creo que están enojados conmigo ¿Por qué será? Bueno parece que tendré que volver a pelear con ellos.

Applejack: Espera esta vez nosotras te ayudamos.

Spero: No es necesario acabare con esto en un minuto.

Pero los lobos se dan la vuelta y corren parece que también ellos decidieron marcharse del pueblo.

Spero: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

Twilight: Parece que te tienen miedo, no los culpo después de todo eres muy fuerte.

Spero: Da igual ahora vayamos rápido al hospital.

Las chicas y yo vamos directamente hacia el hospital en el camino algunos ponys nos ayudan con las chicas pero me miran de las misma forma en que me miran todos.

Spero: (Pensando) Por favor aun después de que salve al pueblo me siguen mirando de esa manera, bueno no importa después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Seguimos nuestro camino rumbo al hospital rápidamente.

Mientras Tanto arriba de una casa en Ponyville se encuentran observando a Spero 2 ponys muy raros

Pony: Parece que ese es el pony que busca el jefe encaja perfectamente con la descripción que nos dio no crees Mortem Quick.

Mortem Quick: Así parece Mortem Crudelis fue muy buena idea atraer a todos esos lobos a este tonto pueblo para comprobarlo.

Mortem Crudelis: Creo que aun tenemos que observarlo un poco mas antes de atacarlo después de lo que acabamos de ver no creo que sea alguien fácil de vencer.

Mortem Quick: Tienes razón además el hecho de que el jefe nos haya pedido a nosotros capturarlo quiere decir que es alguien fuerte, pero muy pronto pondremos nuestro plan en marcha y lo atraparemos sin ningún problema, además no olvidemos que el jefe dijo que mandaría a alguien más para que nos ayude a atraparlo así que será pan comido.

Mortem Crudelis: (Sonriendo) Si así será.


End file.
